


Arslan's Special Healing technique

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: During a two on two spar in classroom of Goodwitch, Jaune Arc faces off against Team ARBN's Arslan Altan and suffers a 'critical' injury below the belt by mistake. Now confined to the infirmary for a week Jaune Arc is bedridden with a cast on his crotch until he is visited by the one who put him there in the first place.Seeking Amends Arslan had originally went there to apologize and offer anything of help until seeing his impresive package, now altering her means of comforting Jaune, she is now treating him to a special technique using only her mouth and a hunger for his cock.





	Arslan's Special Healing technique

 

**Arslan’s Special Healing Technique**

By Azure

 

 

 

-

 

 

The time of the Vytal Festival was happening once again within the kingdom of Vale, and it would be held over at Beacon Academy. Huntsmen teams from all over Remnant have come over to this prestigious academy in order to participate, but they’ll also be staying for the duration until the tournament was underway. As such these young huntsmen in training were to participate in classes and school activities, the likes of which included combat practice. And it just so happened a match between four distinct Huntsmen students was about to go underway.

 

One of them was our favorite blonde novice huntsman who goes by the name of Jaune Arc. Sweet, bumbling, and all around well-meaning. Jaune was currently holding his weapon; Crocea Mors, ready with sword held firmly at his side and shield brought up to chest level.  He was about to tag team with another student, one that heralded from a different school so they could cooperate for this two on two sparring session. 

 

They were all inside the arena of Glynda Goodwitch’s classroom, Jaune’s partner was one of the members from a visiting team from the Shade Academy in Vacuo; NDGO. His chosen partner was a violet haired girl wearing a stylish trench coat huntress outfit, she was the leader of said team and known as Nebula Violet. She had with her a crossbow that shifted into a sharp sword, she held it at the ready in a battle stance and grinned confidently back at Jaune.

 

“This should be pretty fun, blondie. This is my kind of learning experience, just don’t let me do all the work. I’d really like to see how well you handle that thing. Okay?”  Nebula Violet cheered with a playful wink and triggered her weapon to shift into its sword mode. 

 

Jaune nodded back with a nervous blush while adjusting his collar. He tensed up readily with a steadfast look of determination and firmly gripped the hilt of  Crocea Mors as their opponents came closer.

 

One of them, he noticed, was the exotic tanned skin female leader of Team ARBN; Arslan Altan. She was a uniquely dressed beauty from Haven Academy that preferred the use of her bare fists for combat, after seeing what she was capable of in hand to hand combat Jaune knew she as dangerous as Yang if not a little more so.

 

Her partner was the exact opposite; she was a spunky rave gear wearing cat Faunus with large puffy red twintails that went by ‘Neon Katt’. The roller skate wearing girl idly twirled back and forth on her skates in wait, she could barely contain her excitement. 

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Neon musically chimed to herself while holding her favored nunchaku behind her back. 

 

Glynda Goodwitch spoke out with her scroll tablet in her arm to the four huntsmen ready to fight. 

“As you all know this is strictly a person versus person sparring match, no Dust usage allowed, only melee techniques and intuitive combat skill. Are you all ready?” 

 

All four of them nodded, Glynda gave the go ahead with a hand gesture prompting them to all charge each other for an intense clash!

 

The battle that followed was one of chaos and intensity and went for nearly fifteen minutes. Nebula had worn down Neon enough with her sword slashes and impeded her movement by shooting arrows where she skated allowing for Jaune to butt her out of the ring with a shield charge!

 

Unfortunately, she was too distracted to evade Arslan hitting her square in the center with an aura charged fist, which sent her flying out the arena. Leaving Jaune alone with the exotic brawler.

Now circling the ring slowly and keeping his focus locked on her, Jaune was a bit nervous about crossing her. The hardened gaze of her amber eyes alone were an indicator of how fierce she potentially was, thus he was seizing her up and waiting for the right moment to strike. 

 

‘I don't’ have a lot of time left until the match is called. I better make this one move count.’ Jaune thought gritting his teeth as he stared Arslan down.

 

‘This could drag on, his durability is impressive as is his aura reserves. A focused blow at a weak spot should be enough to incapacitate him and declare a winner. I just need an opening past his shield.’ Arslan thought to herself until she saw Jaune suddenly rush at her in a speedy dash! She tensed up and focused her inner energy into her right fist readying herself to land the finishing blow.

 

Jaune then lept into the air and twisted his body with the momentum increasing the force of his downward Arc slash aimed at Arslan! Time felt like it froze and Arslan saw his body was a little more than exposed during this attack, with her sights set on his abdomen she took action!

 

‘Now!’ She screamed inside her mind and launched herself from her stance with an aura charged fist that glowed bright! 

 

The two were about to meet head on in a collision with Arslan charging at him in a B line aiming for his chest when Jaune suddenly brought down his shield to intercept her arm at the last minute! Arslan felt her instinctive reflexes react at not wanting to take the hit, so her arm altered trajectory to avoid the shield bash unintentionally redirecting her death blow….somewhere lower!

 

 

 

!!!

 

(Loud crunching noise!!)

 

A loud impact followed along with the sound of flesh and bone getting mangled by fist! The chorus of the impact wave rang throughout the classroom getting mixed responses of horror, sympathy, and wincing.

 

Glynda even winced at what she saw, the students froze in horror, and all the guys in the vicinity covered their privates protectively. 

 

“Eeeeppp…!” Jaune wheezed and crumpled to the floor dropping his shield and sword to clutch his groin protectively after Arslan….landed that supercharged fist into his crotch. His aura bar above was now in the red and Arslan looked mortified while standing frozen on the spot with Jaune quietly whimpering in pain holding his crotch.

 

Glynda shook her head snapping out of her trance. “We need to get him to the infirmary!” She rushed into action as she and Jaune’s friends of both teams came to his aid.

 

Arslan simply stood there ashamed of her actions and eyeing her hands wearily.

-

Jaune had been taken to the infirmary immediately for treatment and recuperation, as it turns out his body’s aura had been quick on the uptake in healing his body to an extent after recharging. The trauma was still intense for him and his pelvis….was still fractured, plus he was giving some morphine for the pain.

 

“Oohh Jaune! Please heal up! I know you can do it.” Pyrrha consoled as she stood there holding his hand in hers. ‘I do truly hope that your ‘tools’ aren’t damaged beyond function either. For my sake at least.’ She added in romantic perverse thought.

 

Here he was in the infirmary wearing a hospital gown and lying on a bed, with a large cast over his pelvis. Jaune was not too pleased with himself right at this moment.

 

“There. Marked my signature on it.” Nora beamed giddy when finishing a marker drawing of herself as a chibi along with her name. 

 

“You certainly won’t forget us while you’re in here.” She added earning a comically sour face from Jaune as Ren sighed.

 

“Nora, he’s gonna lose that thing sooner rather than later. In a matter of a few days, or a week, Jaune will be back up and running.” Ren voiced and Pyrrha nodded in agreement when looking supportively at Jaune. 

 

“We’ll still be able to participate in the tournament, but we’re fine to back out if you’re incapacitated. We want you to feel better, first and foremost.” Pyrrha said with a soft sweet smile. 

 

“Hoo man, I hope I do that fast then, I want to stay in the tournament. Not in bed all day every day.” Jaune voiced with a somber sigh.

 

While Jaune was in here in the room, Arslan was standing outside looking troubled and weighing in on whether or not to visit him once his team was gone. She looked at her hands once again before sighing, feeling defected at her reckless use of her power strike.

 

“If only these hands could heal instead of decimate, then maybe I could…” She spoke softly to herself then stretched her features into a sharp look of realization upon remembering something important. ‘I remember hearing the medical officials say that his aura was slowly healing his body, except for his pelvic bones, would it be possible for...me to aid him along?’

 

She then shook her head. ‘No....my aura channeling techniques don’t heal, I don’t possess magic powers after all. I at least need to apologize to him and seek to mend this mistake.’

 

Taking a deep breath Arslan readied herself as she turned the handle on the door and walked in.

The moment she parted the door from it’s frame she was greeted by the sight of Jaune taking off his crotch cast unaware of Arslan peeping in through the door.

 

‘Oh my!!!’ She mentally shrieked with a fierce blush until she saw ‘something’ plop out that froze her on the spot and made her mouth water.

 

It was Jaune’s ten-inch cock falling out from under the hospital gown, Arslan wanted to back out and wait for him to finish undressing but found her eyes glued to the sight of it. It was very long and quite thick in girth, his balls were sizably large too and possibly teemed with an overabundance of spunk. The longer she stood there eyeing it the more she wanted to taste it.

 

 

Jaune sighed in slight pain when he touched his groin, the muscles were still painfully tender and all around sensitive to touch. He grumbled and plopped back onto the bed after yanking the crotch cast back up.

 

Around the same time, Arslan had backed out of the door and leaned against the wall catching her breath with flushed cheeks. She had a hand on her chest while she breathed, she was very thrown by the sight of it and very confused by the primal urge in her body to go over and do things to it. 

“That was...quite a sight.” She said to herself now thinking of a special way to make it up to him. Blushing heavily at the thought she made her decision and nodded to herself, turning around to resume entering the door Arslan walked in on Jaune laying bored on his bed playing with his scroll.

The door creaked and Jaune now noticed her presence before reacting accordingly.

 

“Oh God! She’s come to finish the job! I need an exit quick! Maybe the window!” Jaune yelped in recoil dropping his scroll when seeing the tanned skin beauty enter his room. ‘Maybe I can reach the window and jump out to safety!’

 

Arslan quickly raised up her hands in a calming manner when seeing Jaune’s reaction. 

 

“No wait! I’m not here to hurt you! So please...just relax….relax...I’ve come to help relieve the pain you are having that my foolishness caused.” 

 

Jaune sighed and relaxed his posture on the hospital bed, Arslan lowered her arms and walked over to his spot, her mind still reeling from seeing his foot long erection in all its glory earlier. She tried shaking it off as she approached him, but found herself darting her eyes over to his now covered groin region.

 

Jaune was confused by where her eyes led when he spoke.

 

“So...when you say you came to ‘relieve the pain’, what did you mean by that exactly? I mean, yeah it hurts like hell when I touch it, but so far I’ve just been dealing with the morphine they give me. Stll hurts a lot though.” 

 

Arslan snapped out of her stupor and answered him.

 

“It means what it implies, I know a ‘sacred healing technique’ that can ease your injury during your stay. It is...my way of apologizing for my recklessness in using such a technique during our spar.” She explained somberly and averted her eyes.

 

Instantly Jaune softened and looked at her with a sympathetic understanding face. “Hey hey now, it was an accident. You obviously didn’t mean to pulverize my pelvis, I’m just glad my ‘Third leg’ isn’t mangled beyond repair.” Jaune chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

 

Arslan’s eyes traced back over to him and once again peered down to his crotch, now covered up by hospital gown and wrapped in bandage. Resisting salivating at the memory Arslan braced herself and continued walking towards his bed.

 

Jaune eyed her curiously until she dropped to her knees on the floor just before she reached him. He had sat up and turned his body to face her when the light haired huntress reached for his waist and lifted up his hospital gown startling him!

 

“H-Hey…! What are you doing?” He asked feeling a blush creep up on his face, Arslan didn’t answer and proceeded to yank off the cast covering his crotch exposing his flaccid ten-inch member to the world.

Jaune tried to push her off and re-dress himself until Arslan spoke up.

 

“Stop, Let me do this. My method of healing requires direct contact with the injured part of your body.” She explained leaving out the part where she wasn’t intending to ‘heal’ it per se. 

 

 

Jaune reluctantly nodded and relaxed, propping himself with hands against the bedside as Arslan got to work. He tingled when he felt her breath on his cock, even more so when she leaned forward nudging her face along the tip rubbing it against her cheek, Arslan puckered her sweet caramel lips and blew on it before she actually kissed it! 

 

The blonde tensed up in pleasure and excitement for he never felt something like this before, if this was some strange technique then he was all for it. Arslan wanted to hold his cock in her hands but relented to only using her face, she feared how strong her hands were.

 

“Mmmmhhh….” She hummed when turning her gaze upward to meet his anxious and eager blue eyes to her half-lidded golden ones as he parted her lips and sensually kissed the tip again before turning her cheek and kissing other parts of his phallus. It was as if she were making out with his meat, but Jaune didn’t mind a single a bit. If anything he wanted her to continue as though his life depended on it, it felt just that good.

 

Arslan puckered her lips again and started using them solely on the tip of his cock, softly and succulently sucking on it with precise strength and suction being used. Her hands were still resting at her sides not touching any part of Jaune. She parted her lips wider and inhaled more of his crown to where nearly all of it was inside the warm dampness of her mouth. Jaune felt her lips vibrate softly and hummed as she slurped and sucked that amount inside, but she eventually started bobbing her head faster taking more of the tip into her mouth.

 

Jaune reclined with a pleasured moan with eyes closed in bliss as she continued. She dipped her tongue around the crown in rotations getting a real taste for it while gradually immersing more of it past her lips.

 

With a wet fleshy plop Arslan had taken in the entire head of his large meaty cock inside her mouth, she could feel Jaune moan gutturally on contact. She wanted to use her hands to adjust and grip his member firmly but once again chose to only be using her face. Arslan closed her eyes and started bouncing her head back and forth in shallow repeat suctions of his tip,using her tongue thoroughly each time and getting more of the taste. She sniffed and caught a whiff of his scent feeling strangely addicted to his smell as she continued pumping. 

 

Again and again she bobbed her head lightly on dick and this went on for several minutes when she reluctantly popped the crown out of her mouth with a tasty wet smack of lips. This left Jaune to groan in disgruntlement, but that only lasted briefly for she lowered her face to the base of his shaft and his balls. Immediately Arslan’s lips latched onto the smooth slightly fuzzy skin of his balls, softly slurping it into her mouth until she swallowed one of his testicles inside, making Jaune grip the bedsheets and cry out in pleasure as a result. 

 

“Hhhhmmmmm!!!” Arslan hummed peering her eyes up again at a very flustered Jaune writhing gently about a top the bed. She was enjoying this reaction out of him and was surprised she even had such a perverse side to her considering she was a disciplined warrior. 

 

‘Perhaps seeing this monster of his for the first time awakened something in me….’ She thought and plopped out the testicle she had inside her mouth with a moist lip smack before pushing her lips forward to start licking up his shaft slowly. She breathed and moaned loudly getting intoxicated by it all, her bedroom lidded eyes indicated as such, but most of all was that she didn't want to stop. She wanted all of it, all he had to offer.

 

“Hhhaa…!! You...ooohh...really know your stuff. Mmmmh!” Jaune voiced weakly as Arslan’s chocolate lips wrapped around the side of his shaft sucking along the skin leading to the top, slowly. 

 

‘Oh you have no idea, you handsome boy.’ She thought and continued slowly working her lips all around his shaft in slow circles making him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

 

Reaching her hands up to her chest Arslan undid the top portion of her outfit letting her cleavage spill out. H supple C-Cup breasts bounced out making Jaune’s eyes go wide at the sight. She giggled softly in her throat and leaned back toward his groin so she could press her face up against a side of his cock as she went back to work.

 

Her breasts were plump and perky, simply in perfect shape. Her sienna colored skin tone was both alluring and very exotic, but what really made Jaune crave them were her glossy chocolate nipples. Jaune really wanted to taste those in his mouth and suck on them, but for the moment it was Arslan’s fun to have with him right now. And he certainly can’t complain about it.

 

Her lips pursed and puckered up on the skin of his shaft again, her lips were smack with moist suction as she slowly kissed and sucked along his length. She traced her head left then to the right where his crown touched her glossy dark lips. Arslan parted them wide and started swallowing his cock inch by inch until she reached four inches. Her eyes peered up to see Jaune craning his head back getting lost in the mind numbing euphoria of this blowjob. The sight pleased Arslan greatly.

 

She brought her view back down and closed her eyes humming her throat around his meat while her tongue tastily coiled around and pressed up on the head of his dick.Placing her hands firmly on the ground Arslan leaned forward some more, taking in several more inches of his impressive manmeat to where she whiffed the scent of his tuft of pubic hair. She was two thirds of the way there, but judging by the how tightly Jaune clutched bedside she’d say she was ‘healing’ him quite nicely already. 

 

Stopping at her mark she started drawing her head back then bobbing it back forward to her previous spot, creating a suction of her lips and tongue along his length. Arslan was now sucking him off hungrily.

 

To her the taste of Jaune’s skin, or rather his phallus, set off desires and urges to have more of his cock inside her throat. Suddenly her lips tightened even more so creating a vacuum like seal where only her lips and throat were allowed to cover over his cock. 

 

Loud audible slurping noises came out of her fellatio with Arslan bobbing her head back and forth in a steady pace. Jaune leaned back a bit and rested his left hand around her platinum blonde head as she continued blowing him. Arslan didn’t mind, in fact she welcomed it. Closing her eyes and continuing her humming blowjob she started bobbing even faster now, creating loud slurping noises of suction with the full use of her lips.

 

“Oooh man she’s good.” Jaune breathed in euphoria as Aslan's head continued bobbing up and down on his cock. 

 

Deciding to take it all the way, literally, Arslan suppressed her gag reflex and drove her head all the way into his lap! She heard him moan out in pleasurable agony as her lips reached the base of his cock with his tuft of golden blonde hair tickling her nostrils. Keeping her vacuum seal hold on his dick Arslan slowly drew back ensuring he felt the profound sensation of her moist lips gliding across his sensitive phallic skin. Hearing him shudder in approval meant he loved it very much.

 

Feeling mischievous, and getting addicted to the taste, Arslan started a high fever pace of her head slamming back and forth all the way on his member! She took him deep each and every time now that she kicked it into high gear. This made Jaune grab her head with both hands now and absentmindedly buck his hips up to meet her movements.

 

Slurp slurp slurp

 

Repeatedly she throat fucked herself on his glorious cock, all while making her blonde lover moan like a wildebeest in extreme heat. Arslan herself was in a similar state now getting hooked to the taste and being put into a frenzy. She wanted him to blow, whether inside her mouth or on her face she needed to have that spunk on her tongue.

 

Her dark glossy lips continued stroking his shaft at a rapid pace like some slutty woodpecker, Jaune was in absolute heaven right now and tugged Arslan’s hair on accident due to his urges dominating.

She winced a bit in slight pain and annoyance but continued on with hungry dick sucking. 

 

‘Ouch! Watch the hair. I understand I’m giving you a pleasurable experience but do please refrain from tugging my hair so hard.’ She thought as she quickly started getting back into the momentum of tasting his phallus inside her throat. Her tongue worked and coiled around every inch of it, her lips kept sealed tight while stroking it, and Arslan's’ nose loved the smell of it.

 

The lioness wouldn't admit it, but she could see herself getting addicted to this, to him.

‘It tastes so fantastic!!’ She thought gazing up at him in bedroom lidded eyes as she continued bobbing her head back and forth.

 

Jaune peered down at her with a warm flustered expression meeting hers, then had his eyes drift down to her lovely brown breasts getting even more aroused. Part of him wanted her to use those on him, but felt she was sticking to oral for right now. Not that he minded, she was a maestro at working his cock.

“Hmmmm muuaahh!!” Arslan breathed out after dragging her head back to the tip and letting go of it with a wet plop and tasteful sigh. She licked her lips then lowered her face to his balls where her lips started tenderly sucking on them in slow blissful tandem.

 

“Ooohh yeah. Aaahh….” Jaune breathed feeling more relaxed and ‘healed’ than ever before.

Arslan's’ face pushed up against his rock hard cock as her lips sucked one of his balls into her mouth where her tongue glazed all over it hungrily. 

 

She moaned within her throat and feverishly worked her head around in soft rotations taking jaune’s nutsack for a gentle ride inside her wet mouth. 

 

This went on for a few minutes until she stuck her lips to the other testicle and eagerly lathered her tongue around it as though she were licking a lollipop. She had seen her friend Reese treat said candy that way when trying to savor the taste instead of outright eating it. Arslan figured this was similar in a way, except far more tastier and sweeter than any candy she could eat. 

 

The tanned warrior hummed with her warm breath tickling Jaune’s sensitive tool down there.

On reflex she nearly gripped his shaft with her bare hands but luckily refrained from doing so and stuck to using only her head. Now she was peppering his scrotum with soft supple kisses trailing up from his balls, up along his shaft, to his crown . She felt as if she were back home again, in a metaphorical way.

“Hufff...you’re good, real good. I mean, I know this is the first time I’ve had this happen to me, but I gotta say you’re really talented. Thank you.” Jaune voiced making Arslan's chest swell with pride and warm fuzziness.  She quickly detached her mouth for this member and peer up at him with a gingerly smile.

 

“You're quite welcome, I’d be happy to continue this even after I leave this room. I’m sure there is much ‘healing’ to be done down there.” She purred sexily receiving a rapid few nods from Jaune.

“That's’ perfectly fine by me, I’m here for a week anyway.” Jaune voiced feelin it go higher in pitch. 

Arslan giggled and lowered herself back to his lap now rubbing her face along his groin and gently tugging on the skin of his dick with her lips.

 

‘Wonderful, now let’s get back to it, shall we? I want to conclude this with a grand finale after all.” She purred then went back to town on his groin by opening up her mouth and suddenly swallowing all of his dick in one fell swoop.

 

“Ooh god!” Jaune blurted out in reaction to the sudden sensation of her mouth engulfing all of his cock. His foot long monster was now completely and utterly sheathed inside the warm moist passage that was her throat. His hands went back to her head, gently this time, as she started hammering away with all the suction force she could muster.

 

Jaune’s face stretched into one of great ecstasy, moaning wordlessly with mouth agape and eyes closed. His hips bucked instinctively against Arslan's face as though his body thinking it were engaging in intercourse. According to Jaune, Arslan’s’ mouth did feel tight, juicy, and euphoric around his dick like an actual vagina theoretically would.

 

Loud slurping and smacking noises followed up and it all came directly from Jaune’s lap that Arslan was feverishly bobbing her into. Her eyes closed, her thoughts now submerged in lust, all on her thoughts were focused on nothing except sucking out Jaune’s essence and making sure he felt heaven.

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, the door to the room opened up revealing the nurse in charge of overseeing Jaune’s recovery. She appeared to be a busty redheaded older woman with dark red eyes and beautiful red hair done up in a stylish bun in the back.

 

“Excuse me, miss Altan, your visiting hours are almost ove-oh my!” The nurse yelped in surprise when she just noticed the scene of Arslan bouncing her head up and down in Jaune’s lap, the latter leaning back and greatly enjoying the service.

 

Both teens were initially surprised to see the nurse walk in on them, but then quickly forgot about her got back into it with their eyes closed and their bodies succumbing to primal lust. Apparently ignoring her existence so that her arrival wouldn't ruin the mood.

 

The nurse's face blushed up a storm as she awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before walking back out feeling embarrassed and awkward. 

 

“Uh….you can have ten more minutes in there. Sorry to disturb you.” She squeaked and closed the door, now outside standing in the hallway looking flushed.

 

‘Hm, I know this isn’t meant to be a conjugal visit but she could have at least knocked first. Doesn't matter now, the delicious splendor I am tasting right now is worth the embarrassment. Such an exquisite taste he has, I cannot wait for him to burst.’ Arslan thought to herself and lowered her pace to a more balanced speed so she could exert more force and suck even harder.

 

“Ooohhh…!!! Yeah! Arslan!” Jaune moaned and held her head firmly in his lap while also being careful not to hurt her. 

 

Ironically Arslan probably wanted him to be rough, not only could she take it with little trouble, but she  also happened to find dominion over her body to be very arousing. It happened to be a kink of hers,at least according to her fantasies.

 

Arslan frenziedly sucked, licked, constricted his cock with everything past her lips. She was going full throttle now in hopes of a special finish worthy of making amends.

 

Her head pounded furiously into his lap, her throat tightly constricted on his shaft with tongue and lips succulently slurping every inch of his tool. Arslan’s feverish throat fucking had started making the hospital bed creak loudly with Jaune now reflexively bumping his hips up to meet her face, gutturally moaning as he did so.

 

The nurse from before was humbly standing in wait just outside the door with a profound blush on her cheeks for she heard every noise coming out of the room including the moans, the suction sounds, and the bed creaking.

 

‘We should really invest in those sound proof walls, and locks too.’ She thought bucking her hips into her right hand and imagining what must be going on in there.

 

Arslan’s tits jiggled along with her face as she sawed back and forth in hard suctions that had Jaune on the fringe edge. Minutes more of this carried on until he started feeling his hips bucking voraciously underneath her, Jaune felt the dam burst and let out a deep groan!

 

A sudden blast of sperm erupted out of his cock and into the roof of Arslan's mouth surprising her! Her initial surprised caused her to wretch back a bit and break off mid- session only to get hit with more viscous ropes of semen firing straight into her open mouth and onto her face painting her in pearly creamy substance. Jaune had come like a firehose and released more blasts of cum at her chest coating her breasts then splattering a little on her face and hair. 

 

Jaune felt his member soften when his climax finally subsided leaving him panting in satisfied relief and Arslan kneeling with exposed upper body painted in his spunk. She was silent for a brief moment because of how astounded she was that he came so much.

 

“My my, you had let out so much. I’d like to think my special technique aided with that reaction.” Arslan purred in her lovely exotic voice and started cleaning up her face and body by scooping up handfuls of Jaune’s semen. Scraping it here and there into her hands and onto her fingers she ingested it gleefully as though it were a delicious frosting, The moment she got her first taste of it she felt hearts light up in her eyes and accelerated in scraping off more from every inch of her exposed body. She even squished her breasts together to pool a trace amount of sperm in between the valley of her breasts so that a small pool formed that she could lap up. 

 

After a minute or two of self-cleaning, to which some of the spunk was still left in her hair, Arslan finally finished leaving her mostly cleaned of his cum yet still licked off any trace she could find and dabbled it into her fingers then tongue.

 

“Exquisite indeed.” She purred then looked at the clock in the room and stood up, pulling her clothing back up in the process. Jaune too noticed and quickly tucked his member back into his cast after hastily putting it back on, with Arslan's help of course.  

 

She patted his head affectionately with a sweet smile greeting his face.

 

“I’ll be back for more tomorrow, count on it.” She smiled and Jaune nodded.

Arslan then cradled his face and leaned forward placing a tender kiss on his forehead before slowly walking out the room leaving Jaune very satisfied and eager for the next day. 

 

Once she got out she greeted the fumbling nurse with a friendly wave and wink.

 

“I'll be back tomorrow at the same time, every day this week in fact. As long as he is in recovery anyway. So, if you could perhaps do me the favor of locking the door behind me when I arrive?” 

The nurse nodded.

 

“Thank you, if anyone asks then just say it’s a ‘special treatment session’ that occurs around this time.” She finished and with the nod of the nurse Arslan gave her a nod back of gratitude before departing the area.

 

 

The next day….

 

 

Walking together to the cafeteria ready to eat lunch after another long day of classes and training, Teams RWBY plus NPR hung out as friends often do.

 

“I wonder how Jaune is doing? I really hope he’s feeling better.” Ruby voiced with concern and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

 

“Well, when I went to check on him earlier he seemed fine, although unusually eager for his midday special treatment sessions.” Ren added when taking a seat.

 

“Special treatment sessions? I didn’t know he got assigned those. Lucky.” Nora voiced receiving only a nod from Ren.

 

“Any idea what they're about? I mean I know he got wrecked pretty hard in the balls last time, and I mean really hard…..” Yang stated making Pyrrha quietly despair in the corner of the cafeteria out of fear of losing a promising future. “....but it’s not like his junk is super broken, right?”

 

Ren shrugged.

 

 

Back all the way to the infirmary within Jaune’s room sat the aforementioned blonde wonder himself, pantless and moaning loudly.

 

Arslan was once again between his legs again feverishly bouncing her face up and down in his lap, her entire throat repeatedly cushioned and swallowed her favored footlong treat.

 

“Well, I think we should just leave it to the experts for now anyway.” Ren said in conclusion as Jaune bucked his hips sporadically once again cumming deep inside Arslan's mouth filling her throat up with thick viscous globs of sperm. 

 

**The End**

To be continued….?  


 


End file.
